The present invention relates to adapters, and more particularly to adapters for liquid drainage systems.
Urine drainage systems have been known in the past. Such system normally comprise a receptacle having a chamber, a drainage tube having a downstream end communicating with the chamber, and a catheter having a proximal end connected to an upstream end of the drainage tube. The catheter is passed through the urethra of a patient until a distal end of the catheter is located in the patient's bladder. In use, urine drains the catheter and drainage tube into the receptacle chamber for retention therein.
The receptacles of such systems normally have a tubular section communicating with a lower portion of the chamber. In use, the tubular section is opened in order to periodically that the tubular section is a source of entry of bacteria into the system, since the tubular section is periodically opened to the atmosphere, and is manipulated by the nonsterile hands of hospital personnel. Hence, it is desirable to eliminate this source of bacteria, since the bacteria by retrograde movement may pass into the bladder with possible deleterious results to the patient.